Implantable and/or wearable stimulations systems for the treatment of various diseases and disorders of the neurological system have proven effective in a wide variety of ways. For example, spinal cord stimulation (SCS) systems are accepted treatments for chronic pain syndromes. Deep brain stimulation (DBS) systems have been used for chronic pain as well, and are gaining acceptance for treatment of movement and tremor disorders. Peripheral nerve stimulation (PNS) systems have also been shown effective for certain indications, and functional electrical stimulation (FES) has been investigated for restoration of functionality to paralyzed extremities. These and other therapies are under investigation for numerous indications beyond those already in use.
Historically many of the available hardware systems facilitated a limited variety of therapeutic output waveforms, such as voltage or current controlled square waves. A proposed new hardware and/or embedded software arrangement will remove some of the existing limitations on waveform type to yield more flexible systems. Therefore it is desirable to identify and develop new approaches to the use of more flexible systems to identify and provide new therapy paradigms.